Star Trek: When Generations Collide
by Lady Trek
Summary: Kirk and CO. make their grand...and not so grand appearances
1. The Adventures Begin

  
  
The Senior Staff sat smirking, with the exception of Tuvok, around the Conference Room Table.  
They were all awaiting Admiral Jones to give them final orders as to where to head.  This was only their third day back in the Alpha Quadrant, and the Escorting Vessels still hadn't dissipated.  
Finally, the Bridge called.  "Bridge to Captain Janeway, We're receiving a transmission.  Rerouting it to the Conference Room now..."  brbr"Thank you, Ensign." Janeway said smiling.    
A Middle Aged Admiral appeared smiling onscreen.  "Captain, welcome home. "  
"Thank you, Admiral." Janeway said glancing around the table slightly.  
"You'll be escorted to Deep Space Nine where a Panel of Admirals are awaiting you.  Upon docking, you will be debriefed, and in some cases, handed out awards.  Your families will arrive there within the next few days.  I will await your arrival.  Jones out."  
"This is Great, Tom!  I get to show my Mom that I'm not a scrawny kid anymore!" Harry bellowed excitedly.  Tom and B'Elanna just exchanged glances and smirked.  
With a flash of bright light, Q appeared sitting in the middle of the table.   
"Greetings, my dear Captain Janeway, and crew. I see you finally managed to get yourselves home. I assumed you'd want to play a game to celebrate!"  
"Q, what are you doing on my ship?  More importantly, get the Hell Off of my Table!"  
Q grinned. "Very well, I will." He snapped, and she was sitting on the table, him in her chair. "Just be prepared for the games. Taa taa!" And with another snap, he was gone.  
Just then, the computer started calling out: "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"  
Janeway frowned and jumped off the table, the Senior Staff in tow.  She grabbed a phaser from an Ensign on the Bridge and stalked towards toe turbolift.  Warily, the Senior Staff followed, Tuvok issuing orders to his Security along the way.  
The turbolift opened, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard strode onto the bridge. He stopped suddenly at the phaser pointed at his middle  
"What the..."  
"Where is my crew? Where am I? And who the hell are you?"  
"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, CAPTAIN of this Vessel.  And why are you on MY ship?"  They exchanged looks for a moment and then at he same moment cried out:"Q!!"  
Picard tugged at his uniform. "Captain Picard, USS Enterprise. I apologize, Captain Janeway. I-" He was interrupted by a call from engineering. "Captain Janeway, there's a guy down here with a thing on his eyes..."  
"Who the Hell are you?  GET AWAY FROM MY 'CORE!" B'Elanna yelled out coming out of the Turbolift.  
Geordi jumped. "I'm Lt. Geordi LaForge, CEO USS Enterprise...How did I get here, and who are you?" Geordi backed obediently from the core...he knew how one would value those things  
"I know what I'm doing though, ma'am..."  
B'Elanna calmed visibly, and checked the panel on the rail.  "Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer USS Voyager, where you are.  I have no doubt you know what you are doing, I am just sensitive, okay?"  
Geordi chuckled. "I understand."   
Suddenly Picard's voice rang out "LaForge! Are you down there?"  
"Yes, Captain. How the hell..."  
"Q."  
"Ah. Orders captain?"   
Picard looked to Janeway  
Captain Janeway opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by her commbadge.  "Sickbay to Captain Janeway, there are two people here masquerading as doctors in MY sickbay!"  
Be right there Doctor." She turned to Picard.  "I'd be willing to wager they're yours.  Care to come along Captain?"  
Picard forced a smile, and followed her into the turbolift  
  
=/\= SICKBAY=/\=  
Crusher swore as the EMH doctor babbled on and on.   
"This is highly dangerous! I am the CMO here, and I should be the only one that handles the crew!" he was about to continue when Kes touched a button on his Mobile Emitter and his sound went off. He got a horrible expression on his face and started to yell; though no one could hear it.  
"Thank you...uhm..."  
"Kes. You are?"  
Pulaski looked at Crusher, and smiled. "I'm Doctor Pulaski, and this is Dr. Crusher. Medical Officers on the Enterprise."  
Janeway stood stunned as the once Nurse conversed with the Doctor. Wasn't she an energy being now..?  
"Kes? Is that really you?" Janeway stammered, not caring what impression she gave off.  
Kes cocked her head. "Should it not be? I was just here looking for Neelix, when these two...appeared."  
Janeway shook her head. "OK everybody, to the Briefing Room. I'm quite sure there are more of you," at Picard's nod she continued. "I'll have my XO contact everyone and bring them to the Briefing Room."  
After they all were assembled in the Briefing Room, introductions were given. They allsat down to discuss the matter at hand, when the door chime sounded.  
"Uhm Captains?" a horrified Ensign said coming into the Briefing Room.  
Both Picard and Janeway looked up at the ensign. "Yes?" they said in unison.  
"It's Admiral Kirk, sirs...he's on the Bridge..."  



	2. The Next Generation Meets the Cenile...e...

With the good help of my friend Kt, I bring you Chapter Two. Enjoy!  
(BTW, thank you lots for all the great reviews!)  
  
  
Picard and Janeway both jumped out of their seats, and rushed onto the bridge. There they saw the most amazing sight: Kirk and the Crew of the Original Enterprise in the Old Maroon Uniforms. Of course, they didn't understand where they were. They weren't hiding that very well. But Kirk, he just sat in the command chair nonchalantly and smiled his best 'Ladies' Man' smiles at Janeway.  
  
However, if one had looked around the bridge, they would have noticed a few missing persons...  
  
=/\= Sickbay =/\=  
  
With a flash, Doctor Leonard McCoy appeared in the middle of Voyager's sickbay. Kes, The Doctor, and Doctors Chrusher and Pulaski were stunned, at the least, but soon began to stammer greetings.  
  
"Don't just stand there, tell me where I am, damnit! Or have you no courtesy?" McCoy said at the bunch of stammering and dazed doctors.  
  
The EMH began to move his mouth and gesticulate wildly, but seeing as how his sound was off, all he got was a very strange look from McCoy.  
  
Kes, with barely contained laughter extended her hand to McCoy. "I'm Kes, the Nurse here. And you are...Doctor McCoy I believe...?"  
  
Bev barely managed to keep a cool expression. She had seen Admiral McCoy before, of course, but too see him when he was still in action as a CMO was quite incredible. "I-I'm Dr. Crusher, this is Drs. Pulaski...uhm, EMH, and I think we've discovered we're in the sickbay of the USS Voyager."  
  
"Whaddaya mean, Doctor? You 'think'?"  
  
The EMH continued to flail about, then finally gave up and stomped over to his desk to begin writing up a message to show them.  
  
"I'm from another ship too, Doctor McCoy." Bev neglected to mention that she and Pulaski were also both 'Enterprise' CMOs of different times.  
The EMH came up and shoved the PADD in Kes' hands. She smiled a bit at him, and began to read.  
  
"The Doctor would like to ask why in the hell you all are in HIS sickbay? And how did you get here?" She turned back to the EMH. "Now Doctor, that isn't very polite. Just try and remember your courtesy subroutines..."  
  
He started gesturing and pointing to the other doctors and with an angry face snatched the PADD back.  
  
McCoy looked at the mute doctor with a cocked head. "What's HIS problem? Why can't he talk?"  
  
Crusher smiled. "Someone had the good sense to install a mute button on this one. On the Ente-erm, my ship, we have no such button. Hence, I never use the program."  
  
"Program...!?!?!"  
  
"Well, he's a computer program with the medical knowledge of all the great Starfleet and other doctors programmed in. Although this model has been discontinued, he's still working." Pulaski said.  
  
"Wait there, Miss Computerized Doctor?! Oh Spock would love this..." McCoy said.  
  
"What would I 'love', Doctor?"  
  
Spock stood in the door, watching the conversation with a raised eyebrow  
  
'This thing here is a computerized doctor. Although how he runs is beyond me..." McCoy said to the Vulcan.  
  
At this, the EMH started straining to yell at the comment. Luckily, mute buttons work like a charm on Voyager, especially with the EMH around,  
  
  
Spock went over, and poked the doctor. The Doctor flinched, said something naughty that wasn't heard, but otherwise made no move. "This is not a computer..."  
  
Kes chuckled quietly. "Shall I turn him on so you can talk to him?"  
  
"Please."  
  
With a here-goes-nothin shrug, she pressed in the commands, and a consistent, non-stopping flood of extremely potent words from over 2 million languages and dialects began to fill the room.  
  
BRIDGE  
  
"Ah, Captains...I'm Admiral Kirk. I have learned that I am on the USS Voyager. A decent ship, Captain. Quite. Not like the Enterprise, " He chuckled "But decent."  
  
The admiral did not stand up from the command chair  
  
Suddenly, Uhura called out, "Admiral, there's no earpeice! How am I supposed to work with no earpice?!"  
  
Chekov and Sulu were also looking at their 'posts' with both awe and horror.  
  
"Uhura...you're creative, figure it out. Sulu, haven't you plotted that course YET?"  
  
Janeway rolled her eyes. "Careful, Commander, you might send us clear back to the Delta Quadrant. What happened to MY Bridge crew?"  
  
"Well, Captain..." Harry said as the turbolift opened and He, Commander Chakotay and Tom stepped out.   
  
"We were showing Commander Scott to Engineering...and Keeping B'Elanna from chewing his and Lieutenant LaForge's head off. We figured that since Q was responsible, Admiral Kirk couldn't hurt anything if Q didn't want us to go there..." Harry Glared at Tom, who had that idea. He shrugged and went to the Helm, leaving the other two men to go to their posts.  
  
Kirk grinned wolfishly at the Kathryn. "Besides, he left the ship in the hands of the best crew in Starfleet, didn't he?" Kirk winked  
  
Janeway rolled her eyes, but said nothing.  
  
Suddenly the lighting went dim and a grandiose voice was heard.  
  
"Well, my little pawns, let's see if you can play the game, eh? I'll be watching..."  
  
The lighting returned to normal, and everyone was quite still  
  
  
"What the Hell..." Janeway called out.  
  
"Q!! Show yourself!" Picard yelled.  
  
"Tough guy, eh?" Kirk snickered.  
  
"Oh very well." Q appeared in the middle of the Command platform.  
  
"Here are the rules, and your first clue. You have to find all the objects on the list before I'll let you all go back to where you belong. Now, I really must go. Taa-Taa Mon Captians...and Admiral"  
  
More to come…and if I got some of the characterizations wrong, it's because I've only read the books on TOS and TNG. I'm a Voyager Kid, myself. :P  



End file.
